In the Woods of Brethil
by Unsung Heroine
Summary: In the Woods of Brethil, Haleth explains herself to none other than Finrod Felagund, Lord of Caves.


**Summary: **In the Woods of Brethil, Haleth explains herself to none other than Finrod Felagund, Lord of Caves.

**Disclaimer: **No, they do not belong to me. But, just eventually, is there a place where I might purchase them? I'd be definitely interested. Hehe.

**Note: **It's Haleth's turn to talk. One-shot. To you Caranthir-fans out there: I'm sorry, but I fear there's not too much of him in here… forgive me?

* * *

****

**In The Woods Of Brethil**

"_Now Brethil was claimed as part of his realm by King Thingol, though it was not within the Girdle of Melian, and he would have denied it to Haleth; but Felagund, who had the friendship of Thingol, hearing of all that had befallen the People of Haleth, obtained this grace for her: that she should dwell free in Brethil, upon the condition only that her people should guard the Crossings of Teiglin against all enemies of the Eldar, and allow no Orcs to enter their woods."_

Quenta Silmarillion: Of the Coming of Men into the West

* * *

You look surprised, _Lord of the Caves_. What have you expected? A feral being of the wilds, covered in fur-rugs? Forgive me, if I have to disappoint you.

Are you very shocked to find instead a Lady of the Woods with carefully braided hair and the bearing of an Eldar-queen? Yes, times change and even we Edain develop.

Does it astonish you quite much to hear me speaking accent-free Sindarin, yes, even bits of Quenya, instead of uttering incomprehensible, uncivilized sounds, more grunts than real words?

Or is your look of utter astonishment merely rooted in the fact of finally meeting the infamous woman who did not take the time to mourn her family's death properly? Who instead wrenched the sword out of her father's still warm hand and fought on without looking back? But was I not - and still am, by the way - a warrior after all?

And still, I tell you, still I am far from being who they talk about in their stories, that fierce creature who's not able to love nor to feel nor to show any compassion. I have definitely loved and I have loved fiercely. I have feelings, believe me, though I have to admit that sometimes it might indeed have been better if I had had none. And, yes, I very well know compassion, though there was no time for much compassion between Ascar and Gelion.

Do not mistake me, Lord of the Caves, do not believe all the rumours that do reach your ears. I am not as cold-blooded and heartless as I seem to be, or as the tales made me, respectively. Indeed, more than once I just felt the urge of thrusting myself into Caranthir's arms - yes, exactly that Caranthir - and cry my torn heart out. I did not. I had to lead my people, to provide them the security they lacked after my father's death. After all, what use would they have had for yet another howling woman? Can you tell me, Lord of the Caves, you who my kindred once gifted with the name _Nóm_, wisdom?

I let my grief overcome me only once. At one night, when I was sure that no one saw me, buried in a fur in front of my fireplace and my eyes went sore when I shed tears with no witness. I cried all the tears that there were to cry back then and never did so again. Never. I have gained some practise in keeping my composure, you can bet that. I have my pride.

And do not think I would deem myself not good enough for anyone, since I don't. No, indeed, not even for a son of Feanor, if this is what you think of right now. Rest assured that I know my worth. For am I not a daughter of the Fathers of Men? One of the first among our kind to walk these New Ages of the Sun?

And what is it about this message you bear, the message that brought you to me? Tell me, of what concern would Brethil be for King Elu Thingol who hides in his Thousand Caves in the Woods of Neldoreth under the protection of Queen Melian? When was the last time he cared for the world outside? Does he indeed believe I might succumb to the minions of darkness? Oh, how utterly estranged have the minds of the Eldar and the Edain become, then! Well, none of us is beyond foolishness, I assume.

I know your intentions are good, I know you are nothing but well-meaning towards us Aftercomers, but I am in no need of your empathy, Lord of the Caves. Whatever has occurred in my life until now, you can count on me to be content. I'll be the last one to whine about my mortality. I am no foolish maiden to fancy an immortal life. I know what sacrifices it brings with it. I have seen it, oh yes. Do not think of me as someone hiding between trees, blind to the world's events. I have never been one to do so. It does not run in my family's blood to simply turn away from trouble, if you understand.

Yes, Lord of the Caves, I am Atani and how you probably – and hopefully - realized so long ago (because it has been a long time for us, indeed) there is no fault in that. I will live here and fight and keep evil from this place and when finally my time has come I will meet Ilúvatar's Gift to us with a smile on my face – here, in the Woods of Brethil.

I, Haleth of the Haladin, daughter of Haldad, have spoken.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

It's just the same as in "Haudh-en-Arwen": There is nothing that says Finrod and Haleth ever met, but there's also nothing that tells me otherwise. I guess I don't care. I like to think – and find it by the way quite logical in the progress of the whole "obtaining-his-grace"-stuff – that they actually did.

This story is actually expressing my very personal view of what I imagine Haleth to be like: a proud woman (hey, she's one of the Edain, isn't she?) who does not like to be patronized by whomever with whatever good intentions. So well, bad luck Mr. "fairest-of-the-princes-of-the-Elves-and-most-beloved-of-the-house-of-Finwe" (shamelessly quoted from the _Quenta Silmarillion_; _"Of Luthien and Beren"_). She won't cower in front of you. You'll have to live with it.

Feedback? Always! Thank you. - grins broadly -


End file.
